


Black and Blue

by BlueNeutrino



Series: When Two Hearts Beat As One [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Stething, Whump, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Sam gets hit with a double whammy - severely beaten up by a magical minion, and hit with a spell that leaves him high as a kite and oblivious to the damage throughout the whole thing. It's down to Dean to take care of him.





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> By anon request on Tumblr.

“Sam, just, stay _down_.” Dean pulls a face as he wrestles with his younger brother on the bed, caught between trying to be as gentle as possible and just getting Sam to stop moving.

  
“Why? Dean, I’m feeling _great_ ,” he says, trying to sit up, and it sounds bizarre combined with his bust lip and black eye. “I wanna get out there, hunt something.” He’s got the double whammy of being beat up by a witch’s minion and hit with some mind-altering spell at the same time. The only time Dean would call it ‘great’ is in the most sarcastic sense.

  
Dean gives his brother a firm look. “No, you don’t. Not until this spell’s worn off and you’ve had chance to heal. Have you looked in a mirror recently?” _Dammit, why won’t Cas answer his phone?_

  
“Dean, I’m fine. Seriously, I’m _buzzing_.”

  
Well, he’s not technically wrong about that. Sam tries to get up again and Dean pushes him down, firm hands on his chest, and it draws a hiss of pain. “See, that hurt, didn’t it?” At last, it seems like something is starting to get through to him. “Let me take a look.”

  
Sam seems antsy, but obediently doesn’t move as Dean gently lifts his shirt to inspect the damage. It’s a fight for Dean to keep his expression neutral as he sees the skin mottled black and blue - and purple, and pink, and red. If Cas doesn’t get back to them in an hour, he’s taking Sam to hospital.

  
“Okay, Sammy, just lie still. I’m gonna take a listen.” Dean reaches for the kit bag he brought up from the infirmary and takes out a stethoscope. There’s a couple of ribs cracked for certain. Possible damage to his lungs or heart. Hard to tell until the spell wears off, and without an x-ray, this is the best diagnostic tool Dean has.

  
He tries to be gentle where he presses the stethoscope to Sam’s skin, but he knows he has to press firmly to properly hear lung sounds. Sam winces, breath hitching, and Dean’s grateful that the spell’s dulling at least some of the pain.

  
He listens carefully all around Sam’s chest and back, relieved when he doesn’t hear any signs of bleeding or fluid in his lungs, then turns his attention to Sam’s heart. The rhythm is fast, slightly irregular due to the spell, but blessedly free of any obvious murmurs or abnormalities to Dean’s untrained ear. Of course, he knows that doesn’t mean nothing’s wrong. The bruising itself is evidence enough to the contrary.

  
“Dean…” Sam murmurs just as he’s finishing up. His voice is more strained than before. “What happened? My head’s killing me.”

  
“You were hit with a spell,” Dean explains, then rummages in the bag for a penlight to shine in Sam’s eyes. God, he might even be concussed too. “Had you amped up to eleven for hours. You’re just starting to come down.”

  
Sam blinks as he tries to focus on him, grimaces. “My chest hurts.”

  
Dean’s heart wrenches. When the spell fully wears off, he knows the pain will be unbearable. “I know. Just hang in there.”

  
When he feels the vibrations of his phone in his pocket, he can’t answer fast enough. “Cas? Hey, Sam’s been dinged up pretty bad. Healing needed, pronto.”

  
“ _I’ll be there in an hour._ ”

  
It isn’t as soon as Dean would like, but hopefully it’s soon enough that the worst of the pain won’t kick in. Dean gently takes Sam’s hand to press a finger to his pulse, then settles down to keep watch by his brother’s bedside until help arrives.


End file.
